


Distractions

by cherryglazerr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Coitus Interruptus, Crack, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Miya Osamu is a Little Shit, Reader is having none of it, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryglazerr/pseuds/cherryglazerr
Summary: It was the oldest trick in the Boyfriend 101 handbook: convince your girlfriend to watch a horror movie with you, let the jumpscares work their magic, and then swoop in as the knight-in-shining-armour boyfriend who pulls her closer to comfort her. Or, if Osamu got really lucky, maybe you'd even let him 'distract' you.Simple enough... right?
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 279





	Distractions

It was the oldest trick in the Boyfriend 101 handbook: convince your girlfriend to watch a horror movie with you, let the jumpscares work their magic, and then swoop in as the _knight-in-shining-armour_ boyfriend who pulls her closer to ‘ _protect_ ’ her.

(Yes, he got the idea from a shoujo manga that he had decided to read ‘ _ironically_ ’. No, he doesn’t want to talk about it.)

For a moment, Osamu was almost sure it wouldn’t work. You had eyed him suspiciously, gaze hardened with scrutiny as you inquired why he was suddenly _so_ insistent on having the first pick of the movie for the night. 

Your suspicions weren’t unfound - every other time, your boyfriend would simply leave it to you, agreeing to your movie suggestions with a noncommittal shrug. Therefore, it made sense for you to be a little wary when his usual nonchalance was replaced by an _eerie_ level of insistence to choose the title of the night. 

You were certainly vocal about your displeasure when the opening credits rolled in, the ‘ _Ringu_ ’ flashing bright across the screen. Still, his promise of treating you to homemade mochi afterward had you falling silent and begrudgingly settling back into the couch. 

But when Osamu catches sight of your transfixed state, eyes pulled wide in dreaded trepidation as you follow the sluggish movements of the ghastly figure, he almost feels a tinge sadistic for putting you through this. He, on the other hand, has managed to maintain his usual deadpan expression. 

(He’s had plenty of practice anyway - not even Sadako could hold a candle to the horrors of a childhood spent with _Atsumu_.)

His attention is abruptly drawn away from the screen and his thoughts when he feels the light tug on his shirt. His brow is already raised in question, moving his gaze to you and-

Fuck. Oh, _fuck_. The guilt was going to eat him up alright. 

The harsh brightness of the TV light cascades on to your face, reflecting off the gleam of moisture hazed over your eyes as you look up at him. You’ve shuffled much closer to him now, your body practically molded into his side; Osamu can feel you trembling. And, oh, _Jesus_ , your bottom lip is all wobbly as you attempt to speak.

“‘ _Samu_ …” your words dissolve into a quiet whimper of his name, his shirt fisted in your hand, desperately pulling him closer to you.

He’s quick to wrap one strong arm around your quivering form. The other is bent forward so his hand can gently cup your cheek, his thumb reaching out to lightly caress your lips. 

“Hey, hey, I’m here, baby.” 

You’re practically in his lap now, with your face buried in the crook of his neck. A shudder creeps down his spine when he feels the damp warmth of your shallow exhales, of your eyelashes lightly fluttering against his skin. You’re so _soft_ , so _warm_ , all nestled up into him, and your face is so _close_ to his, and he- _he wants to kiss you_ -

Tilting your head up slightly, Osamu ghosts his lips over yours.

“I’m gonna distract ya, ‘kay?” 

Upon feeling your slight nod, Osamu wastes no time pressing his lips against yours, moving his face down so he can gently mold them together. The kiss is lazy, with his lips leading yours in slow, languid movements, but it’s deep, it’s intoxicating and he wants to get lost in it, in you. 

You’re growing needier too, with the grip you have on the fabric of his shirt growing increasingly tighter. Your other hand is looped around his neck, fingers tangled in the short hairs right above his nape. Severing himself from your lips, he mouths along the cut of your jawline, trailing lower and lower until he’s at your throat. 

“‘Samu?”

“Hmm?” Osamu hums absent-mindedly, focused on sucking on the thin skin of your neck.

“This was your plan from the beginning, wasn’t it?”

“Maybe,” he chuckles sheepishly against your skin, “Is it workin’ out okay?”

“Maybe,” you echo back, the cheeky tone dissolving into a breathy murmur as you feel him lightly nipping up the sensitive skin at the back of your neck, “T-Think I might need you to, um, ‘ _distract_ ’ me a, ah- a little m-more first before I decide.” 

“‘Kay. On yer back, princess.” 

It’s not long before you’re laying under him - bottom half naked and shirt haphazardly pulled up to your neck - with his hand nestled between your thighs. Osamu’s long fingers rub tight circles into your clit, drawing more and more slick to drip down your slit. Your eyes are screwed shut, bottom lip pulled painfully tight between your teeth as you wrestle your focus between his fingers and his warm mouth, currently wrapped around your nipple-

“W-Wait, no!”

Your eyes fly open in panic when you feel his lips trailing down your midriff. Tightening the grip of your nails into his back, you stop him, coaxing him back up to your eye level. Osamu raises a brow in question, tone incredulous, “Yer actually saying no to me eatin’ ya out?”

“Yes- I mean, no- Ju-Just not now,” you splutter, face flushing a bright crimson as you murmur sheepishly, “Need to keep you close…”

Osamu chuckles at that, but nonetheless, lets it go. Protective boyfriend scheme and all. 

Even when he’s inside you, he can feel how tense you are - probably from the eerie music still playing as the movie continues in the background. 

“ _F-Fuck_ , princess, if ya-” Osamu grunts heavily at the sensation of your hot cunt clenching down on his cock, “if ya clench that _tight_ I- I won’t be able to last. R-Relax, yeah?” You whimper in response, weakly murmuring something about finding the remote-

_The remote!_

Shuffling slightly to his side, Osamu reaches across the table, scrambling for the little plastic device with his fingers until he can get a grip on it. Making haste, he points it at the receiver, pressing down on the red power button.

The room is immediately bathed in near pitch darkness. It’s dead silent, save for the intermingling of your staggering breaths with his. 

“Better?” Osamu whispers, turning back to reach your lips with his own. Your quiet moan is all the response he needs to guide his hips forward in a hard roll. His tongue tangles with yours as he grips on to your waist, the sharp sting of your nails biting into his back making him groan into the kiss. 

Feeling you wrap your legs snug around his waist, he reaches a hand down, lightly brushing his knuckles up the expanse of your thigh. You were still a little strung up, so hopefully, that would help soothe yo-

_“S-SADAKO!”_

Startled by your panicked shriek, Osamu pulls away abruptly, staring down at you in bewilderment, “ _Sadako_? Wha-”

“I just felt a _hand_ creep up my leg, and, _oh my god_ , ‘Samu, she’s _here_ \- I- We- We _shouldn’t_ have watched that, _fuck_ -”

_(Don’t laugh. Don’t laugh. Don’t laugh.)_

Osamu inhales deeply. He has to compose himself to resist the urge to burst into a fit of laughter.

_(One. Two. Three.)_

Exhaling slowly, he responds, tone reassuring (he hopes), “Baby, hey, _hey_. Look here. T’was me. Just me. There’s no-” (Don’t laugh or you’ll have to sleep on the couch for a week.) “- _no_ Sadako, ‘kay?”

Feeling his hand squeeze your thigh - with a little more pressure this time - you nod, sighing in relief. “Good girl,” Osamu murmurs, eyes darkening again as he moves his hips in an experimental thrust, “Now... how about I fuck ya nice and hard so-”

“No.”

“Aw, _c’mon_ , baby-”

“Nope.”

The torchlight of your phone bathes the room as he pulls away from your form. His hand finds your panties, flung haphazardly on the armrest of the couch. He tosses it in your direction before pulling his shorts back in place.

“You are now going to go make that mochi so we can eat it while marathoning through My Little Pony. Oh,” his scowl only continues growing bigger as you add, “and we’re not stopping until the sun’s up so I can sleep in peace.” 

“-and, you can hold me the entire time. That was the whole point of your little horror movie scheme anyway, wasn’t it?” 

Osamu can’t help the slight smile that forms on his face. Sounds like a pretty fair deal to him.

* 。 • ˚ ˚ ˛ ˚ ˛ • 。* 。° 。* 。 • ˚

“Y’know... havin’ to hear ya scream someone else’s name while I’m fuckin’ ya. That really hurt my feelings.”

“Osamu. Mochi. Now.”


End file.
